almuerzo para Ichigo
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: Orihime se encontraba en su departamento pensando en algo, COMO COCINAR PARA ICHIGO SIN MATARLO AL MOMENTO QUE LE DE EL PRIMER BOCADO. disfrútenlo, mi segundo ONE-SHOT


**OGAYO GENTE**

**YO: HOY LES TRAIGO UN FIC CORTO DE MI PAREJA PREFERIDA**

**GRAY: COMO QUE TE OBSESIONAS CON EL ICHIHIME**

**YO: SI Y? AY ALGÚN PROBLEMA**

**GRAY: NO, NINGUNO **

**YO: OK, AMIGOS, HOY TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y COMO ESTABA PASEANDO EN INTERNET, ME ENCONTRÉ CON UNA IMAGEN DE ICHIHIME (PERO ESTA EN INGLES TT_TT) Y ME ENTRO LA GANA DE HACERLO FIC TRADUCIDO AL ESPAÑOL**

**MEGAMI: AQUÍ ESTA EL LINK DE LA IMAGEN browse_deviantart_com/?q=ichihime&order=9&offset=1320#/d3kfayr**

**YO: LOS DERECHOS DE ESTÁ IMAGEN ESTÁN RESERVADOS A SU CREADOR Y NO SE SI YA EXISTA UN FIC DE ESTA IMAGEN PERO DE TODAS FORMAS LO HAGO XD Y ESTA VEZ NO SALGO YO TT_TT**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

* * *

ALMUERZO PARA ICHIGO

Orihime se encontraba en su departamento pensando en algo, COMO COCINAR PARA ICHIGO SIN MATARLO AL MOMENTO QUE LE DE EL PRIMER BOCADO (XD)

- aa, quiero hacerle el almuerzo para Kurosaki-kun, pero tengo miedo de matarlo o causarle un mal estomacal - se dijo haci misma por milésima vez Orihime mientras pensaba un platillo que no suicide a su amado

- no tengo de otra - se dirige a su librero a buscar un recetario de cocina - aquí esta - agarra el libro y le empieza a hojear

- DIOS, todos son difíciles ``_y yo siendo un desastre en mis gustos´´ _- dice Orihime mientras elige una receta sencilla - este estará bien

Orihime se la paso toda la tarde preparando su veneno, corrijo, el almuerzo para Ichigo. después de un rato y que quemara la comida por sexta vez (XD), al fin lo logro a la séptima vez, dándole alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche, arregla su torturada cocina, se prepara para irse a dormir

a la mañana siguiente

Orihime se levanto un poco temprano para arreglarse para ir al colegio, en el camino iba pensando en como entregarle la comida que le iso a su adorado peli naranja asta que le entro el nerviosismo de que lo asesine su comida o que la comida cobre vida y se trague a Ichigo o (me gusta echarle leña al fuego, soy malo XD)

Ori se sacudió la cabeza para alejar a los duendesillos verdes ya que según ella, atacan a las personas con preocupaciones en exceso

- tengo que tranquilizarme - se dice a si misma mientras accede a la preparatoria

deja el almuerzo en su casillero, ya que decidió dárselo en la hora del descanso, entro a su clase un poco tarde, sin saludar a sus amigos

después de las primeras horas de clases, cuando llego la hora, salio corriendo hacia su casillero, lo abrió y saco el almuerzo para Ichigo

cuando iba caminado hacia el tejado (ya que ella tenia la idea de que se encontraba ay), al momento que iba pasando por su salón, se encontró a Ichigo platicando con keigo

- _ay esta _- se esconde de inmediato al ver a su amado - _valor, debes tener valor Orihime _- se dice a si misma por lo menos unas 5 veces antes de salir de su escondite - KU-KUROSAKI-KUN w - le llama casi gritando

- hey Inoue - saluda Ichigo mientras Keigo mueve sus manos en señal de saludo

- kurosaki-kun - se le acerca Orihime - prepare un almuerzo para ti - se inclina y le estira los brazos mostrando la dicha comida - POR FAVOR ACÉPTALO - cierra sus ojos fuerte mente

Ichigo se quedo plasmado al ver que su amiga le preparo su comida mientras que Keigo se quedo WTF?

por arte de magia, todo el salón se entero de esto y salieron de la nada diciendo _Inoue le preparo el almuerzo a Ichigo? _o _buena suerte, Ichigo_ mientras que otros pensaban_ asistiré a tu funeral_

- a ver si de esta sobrevives Kurosaki - aparece de la nada Ishida acomodándose los lentes

- pssst - le llama Keigo al Kurosaki - Ichigo!, si de verdad aprecias tu vida, no lo aceptes - le susurra lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el lo escuche

- _que hago _- se preguntaba el peli naranja - _ella misma sabe que le cuesta trabajo que hacer un almuerzo que no sea verde o que se mueva _- pensaba Ichigo mientras veía fijamente a Orihime - _por que se me tuvo que olvidar el almuerzo que me prepara Yuzu _- se lamentaba mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarra el paquete

- OK, lo acepto - le dice con una cálida mientras recibe la comida

- de verdad? - le pregunta Orihime mientras todos veían sorprendidos a Ichigo

- por supuesto - decía mientras abría el recipiente, lo primero que noto fue que no tenia ojos mirando a todas partes o un color verde musgo, no, lo primero que noto fue lo bien que se veía la comida - _esto se ve delicioso _- piensa al momento que se esta llevando una parte de la comida a su boca

al momento que le dio el bocado, todos vieron la reacción de Ichigo mientras que Keigo llamaba al 911

- esto esta - Orihime se tensa al oír su voz, pensó que no le había gustado - bueno - suelta la ultima frase mientras que todos lo veían incrédulos

- de verdad? - pregunta incrédula Orihime

- claro, aun que estaba un poco salado - todos notan que no estaba haciendo caras ni tenia ese aura azul de mal estar - pero dejando eso de lado, te quedo delicioso Inoue - le agradece poniendo una sonrisa cálida mientras tomaba rumbo a la azotea dándole la señal a Orihime de que lo siga

- estoy contenta de que te allá gustado, Kurosaki-kun - le dice tomando rumbo alado de Ichigo

todo el día fue alegre, no hubo asesinato, nadie fue al hospital y Orihime aprendió que no solo puede cocinar comida que solo le gusten a ella, si no también que le gusten a Ichigo

FIN

* * *

**YO: AL FIN ACABE Y LAMENTO QUE SE ACORTO **

**GRAY: OROX, DEBES RETOMAR TUS ESTUDIOS, EL DÍA DE TU EXAMEN SE ACERCA **

**YO: TE MALDIGO POR RECORDARME LO (SE VA A LO LEJOS BUSCANDO SUS LIBROS)**

**ME DESPIDO DE PARTE DE MI JEFE MIENTRAS EL LEE PARA PASAR SUS EXÁMENES, BUENO Y COMO SIEMPRE SE DESPIDE OROX, AAAAAASSTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLLAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOTTTRRRRRAAAAAAAAA **


End file.
